If Germany was a Girl - THE PREGNANCY
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Optional sequal to my most popular story If Germany was a Girl... This is what happens over 9 months when you get pregnant as a female Germany with (spoiler alert's) bambinos! Some good advice for expecting mothers in here, as well as advice for preventing these situations... Hope you enjoy!
1. prolouge

**Took an emotional day off from school today… So overwhelming… I was homeschooled for a while and I'm still adjusting… Luckily not all is bad because the club I'm starting up has it's first introduction meeting tomorrow! WOO! Wish me luck you guys! And please stop by if you go to Millennium Brooklyn High School (in Park Slope)…**

**I'm really starting to like my Nyotalia fanfics… Germany's story got almost 2000 views…**

**I was thinking about doing this but I didn't think I had the balls to do it… BUT HERE I GO ANYWAY… I did it for all the readers… This takes place after that big world meeting in Custody Wars – The New World, so I recommend you read the beginning of that story first. This is pretty much my love of Germany and Italy (I like the pairing now…) with a baby Lied on the way… Plus since the story got so popular and since everyone seemed to like it a lot, I thought I might as well… THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED WHEN FEMALE GERMANY WAS PREGNANT!**

**If Germany was a Girl – The Pregnancy**

Germany still insisted on hiding his face with the scarves he borrowed from Iraq and Iran. He promised them he would buy them new scarves to replace them. Now Germany (still stuck in female form and now having his/her pregnancy confirmed) was standing outside of the meeting hall, in the rain, with an excited Italy showing off about how they were going to have kids. They had to discuss the new islands appearing in the oceans around the world, Egypt claiming they were the new countries to be born… The next 9 months would be toruture…

"Hey Germany, isn't it great?" Italy asked. "We're going to have bambinos!"

"Shut up!" Germany shouted, smacking the Italian with the magazine she used to hide her stomach during the meeting. "There's no way I'm going to have your children!"

"But Germany, our bambino is already in there! It's be wrong to take her out!" Italy knew Germany was pissed, but it's not like it was his fault… So what if they had a drunk night in Germany's house? So what if Italy woke up naked in the same bed with female Germany and a mysterious white liquid made the bed all wet? So what if Germany was pregnant with Italy's bambinos?

"I already discussed it with Prussia and the doctor… I don't think I'll be okay with this whole 9-month thing… The doctor said it wasn't too late to get an abortion…" Germany sighed.

"No you can't do that!" Italy shouted. "THAT'S MY BAMBINO IN THERE AND I LOVE HER!"

"IT'S MY BODY YOU DOOMCOMP!" Germany shouted. "Do you want me to gas you?"

"You can't say you're seriously thinking about getting an abortion…"

"I still have to think about it… Raising a child seems like a lot of work and just having to wait 9 months for it to grow inside my body seems troublesome…"

"But that's our bambino!"

"What use is it talking to you about this?" Germany sighed. "If you turned into a girl and I got you pregnant with my child, how would you feel?"

"Come to think of it… You never agreed to my proposal…" Italy remembered that time at the hospital when he proposed to Germany with one red rose (Prussia turned a bouquet into one red rose…) and the ring his Grandpa Rome game him before his passing.

"I'm not marrying you… Just thinking about that day makes me feel like throwing up…"

"That's just the morning sickness…"

"HOW DO YOU THINK I GOT MORNING SICKNESS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"I told you I'm sorry. I promised myself and Prussia I would take care of you!" Italy shouted. "I only did what I thought was right! At least say you'll wear the ring, I want our bambino to have a mother and a father in her life!"

"Why do you keep reffering to it as a female?" Germany asked, noticing that Italy was reffering to their child as a female.

"I always thought having a girl would be nice… When I was growing up Austria thought I was a girl… Not to mention…" Italy paused. "I told you about how my first love was a boy, right? I'm guessing he thought I was a girl too…"

"Honestly, why do I put up with you?"

"I just want our kids to have a good life. Not to mention I really like you Mr. Germany." Italy took out the ring again. "At least wear it until you make up your mind."

"If it'll get you to leave me alone…" With that, Italy forced the ring onto Germany's finger, fallowed by a big hug. They finally got a taxi, both of them sitting inside and drying off. However Germany couldn't help but stare out the window and think about what he would do with the child already growing inside him.

"I don't think I'll be able to give it up that easily…"

**You may think it's harsh, but I'm trying to make a point to my female readers… You really gotta think before having a baby… No matter how old you are. 16, 20, 39… It doesn't matter, but you really have to think about what you want in your life or if you think you're ready for kids… I should know… My aunt had her kids and I had to raise them along with my grandma while she worked and goofed off…**


	2. NO DRINKING ALLOWED

**ALLRIGHT! CHAPTER TWO! Please rate and review… I realized reviews are like a drug that tell you you're writing's good… I apologize if I'm blowing this whole Germany story out of proportion, but the original story hit 2,000 views! And I'm the kind of author who likes to deliver to the fans when they really need a slice of cake. So here's some cake for you all (slides the cake to you from across the table).**

**Chapter 1: Nein Trinken erlaubt (No Drinking Allowed)**

When Germany got home, she crash-landed on the bed in her room. Italy having to help her walk the whole way there. "Hey Germany, I'll make you some chicken soup so you can feel better."

"NEIN!" Germany shouted suddenly, remembering Italy offered to make him chicken soup that one fateful day when he changed into a girl over night.

"What's the matter Germany? Why are you so cranky?"

"Leave me alone." Germany was too exhausted to move a finger. "I want to go to sleep. Don't touch me…"

"What's that supposed to mean, are you still mad?"

"You knocked me up when I was asleep!"

"We were drunk, I fell asleep. I already told you I can't remember anything else!"

"I'll shove a grenade down your throat when I get more energy…" Germany managed to say almost cutely in a way that made Italy not realize it was a threat.

"Just get some rest." Italy caressed the German's cheek before running out of the room.

"Honestly…"

**A good 5 hour nap later…**

Germany woke up with a strange craving for cobbler he couldn't explain. That and an urge to break Italy's neck while doing a German Suplex on him. He went to the bathroom, upset with the way he looked as a female. His bangs getting in the way, long hair getting tangled. So he opened the medicine cabinet and got a small pair of succors. He began to cut off his hair to a manageable length.

"Hey Germany, where are you?" Italy's voice. The urge to choke him arouse within him. So Germany got out of the bathroom, not bothering to clean up the mess of blonde hair eh left behind. "Oh there you are. I-!"

"Don't blame me, you did this to me." Germany lifted Italy up, suplexing him in a way that made the Italian scream in pain.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He let Italy go, getting up and satisfied after looking at Italy on the floor. "I just felt the urge to suplex you… It was better than choking you… I have this weird craving for cobbler. Can you go make some? I'm gonna drink a beer." Germany was about to leave the room when Italy grabbed his ankle (how'd he move so fast?!).

"YOU CAN'T DRINK BEER! The bambino will get sick!" Italy shouted. "You could risk miscarriage!"

"One beer won't hurt."

"No, I can't allow it! That's my bambino!" Italy got up. "If you drink beer I'll walk out on you!" Of course Italy didn't mean it. He realized he loved Germany as more than a friend and now they were having a child together. Of course Italy was serious when he proposed to the German. So he wouldn't walk away. It was only a weak threat on his part.

"Then I can have an abortion if I wanted to…" Germany said, scratching at his/her now short hair. "I'm gonna drink."

Once again the Italian tried to stop him. "You drink one drop of beer and I swear I'll leave you!" And once again, he said another weak threat.

"Beer here I come!" Germany removed the clingy Italian's limbs, fast-walking to the fridge.

"What am I going to do?" Italy thought, watching Germany open the fridge and search frantically for beer.

"It's empty…" Germany looked like she was going to cry. "WER ZUM TEUFEL TRANK MEIN BIER (Who the hell drank my beer)*?!

Italy sighed in relief. "Looks like Prussia fallowed my directions after all… Something told me he would…"

"Hey I'm home!" Prussia kicked open the door, making it slam against the wall. "I got a few things when I was out shopping. I hope you don't mind but I couldn't help myself so I bought a few things for the baby."

"Seriously?" Germany asked, looking at Prussia unloading bags on the dinner table. "This can't get any worse… How can I tell him I'm considering abortion?"

"I only got a few clothes because we don't know the kid's gender yet… Who knows if it'll have 5 meters or not. I got some things that could be used for boys and girls. And a lot of blankets…" Prussia said.

"What's with all that yarn Prussia?" Italy noticed a lot of colored yarn, mostly in black, red and gold and a small roll of green.

"Well, I don't normally tell this to people, but when Germany here was a kid I would make my own blankets for him…" Prussia blushed slightly. "It was a phase really, but I'd say it worked out pretty well… Canada convinced me to start it up again."

"Are you going to make one for the bambino?"

"I was going to make one of the German flag."

"That sounds good, can you make the Italian flag too?"

"I can try. No guarentees because I haven't done this in decades…"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Germany shouted. "Who the hell drank my beer?"

"You can't drink that stuff anymore. Not when you're carrying around my niece or nephew!" Prussia shouted. "Last night I drank it all with France, Canada and Spain!"

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T COME TO TODAY'S MEETING!" Germany shouted. "YOU WERE HUNG OVER!"

"How much beer did you have?" Italy asked.

"Enough to share with the neighbors… I even shipped some to Seychelles and Austria!" Prussia laughed. "I hope that Hungary chick saw the special surprise I left in on of the beers."

"Can you even send beer through mail?"

"What am I supposed to use to forget all the crap going on in my life with?" Germany asked, head on the kitchen counter, depressed because there was no more beer.

"They say wine is healthier than beer when you're preg-."

"Don't say that word Italy…" Germany muttered.

"It's supposed to be healthier, but you should only drink one glass a week."

"ONE GLASS?!" Germany shouted. "I'd rather have beer…"

**It's a fact that when you're preggers you shouldn't drink, but it's scienfically proven that having one glass of wine a week is good and (last time I checked) it could help the baby… I know this because when my aunt was expecting I began watching those tv specials about being pregnant on Discovery Health… But that didn't teach me much about how the baby gets inside there…**

***Disclaimer: Teufel is the German word for Devil... So an exact translation would most likely be "Who in the Devil drank my beer?"**


	3. Talking is hard when no one listens

**Wee… The origanal story got 2500 views… Holy crap, I wonder if any published author ever got popular because of fanfiction… What the hell, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! However, I'm warning you, this chapter has real body horror and will make you feel weird about your body… You've been warned…**

**Chapter 2: ****Reden ist****hart, wenn****niemand zuhört (Talking is hard when no one listens)**

Germany was stuck between a rock and a hard place: between considering an abortion and a frantic Italy wanting to keep the baby, and Prussia, determined to buy things for said baby… Germany was stuck… Not being able to drink beer was unbelievable. However, that wasn't his only issue. The issue that really made him consider abortion was the fact he'd have to give birth, the pain he read about on the internet seemed like a terrible idea…

Now he was sulking in the kitchen, no beer in the house, Prussia and Italy talking about what to make for the baby. Germany sighed, wondering how to bring up the topic of abortion.

"Hey Germany, why so upset?" Prussia asked. "Even if you can't drink now, you can drink a lot after it's born…" He added.

"Nein, that's not it." Germany looked down at his/her/it's stomach. "I'm thinking of…"

"Germany." Italy said, about to cry. "We talked about this."

"NEIN, IT'S MY DECISION!"

"What is he talking about Schwester?" Prussia asked, his eyes turning firey. "Were you planning something behind my back?" Prussia was somewhat scary when mad.

"I might as well tell you now." Germany took in a deep breath. "I was thinking of getting-."

"A NEW TV!" Italy inturupted.

"NO. AN A-."

"ACROBATIC LESSONS!"

"NEIN!"

"What are you saying, you want to get an abortion?" Prussia asked.

"Oh no…" Italy began to cower in fear.

"IT'S MY BODY PRUSSIA!" Germany shouted.

"NEIN BRUDER, YOU'RE GOING TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS!" Prussia shouted. "I WON'T HAVE YOU KILL MY NIECE OR NEPHEW BEFORE THEIR EVEN CONSIDERED ALIVE!" He grabbed Germany by her coat collar.

"Prussia no!" Italy shouted. "Too much stress risks miscarriage!"

"I could risk miscarriage, I'm not even pregnant! This one is going to have to face the facts and realize it's time to settle down and take responsibility for his actions!"

"Bruder…" Germany began to cough suddenly. "It's my body, it's my choice. You're not having this kid."

"I STILL DON'T APPROVE!"

"Prussia please stop it." Italy stepped in between the two, hugging Germany, who was having a coughing fit.

"I won't allow it Bruder. If you abort this kid, I won't support you anymore."

"BRU-." Germany's words were replaced with violent coughing.

"Prussia, please. Call a doctor. You're putting too much stress on her, she needs rest!" Italy pleaded. "Abortion or not, think about Germany!"

…

Germany was taken to the hospital, put on oxygen and an IV. Prussia was the only one allowed in the room since Italy didn't agree to marry him yet. So the siblings were silent in the heavily depressing atomosphere. Once Germany was calm, she began to speak.

"Bruder…"

"Schwester.."

"I can't have you make these decisions for me."

"I don't approve."

"I don't think I can go through with it!"

"YOU CAN'T THINK ABOUT YOURSELF ANYMORE!" Prussia shouted. "It's Italy's child too, he wants to keep it, HE PROPOSED TO YOU!"

"But I-."

"If you're worried about money, you have me, Italy, EVEN ROMANO! Canada agreed to help out and you know France always supports him!" Prussia was entering big brother/father mode. "THIS IS MY FIRST NIECE OR NEPHEW… I always wanted to see you succeed. I raised you, I took you in when I found you in that grave yard…"

_**FLASH BACK START! (GET SOME KLENEX)**_

_You were so small back then bruder… I picked you up, you looked almost dead, but you were still warm. You spoke German perfectly… You looked dead enough, but when you tried walking on your own, you fell down. You couldn't do it alone. You became to weak… Even when I took you home you were fussy, so determined to do everything by yourself… I raised you as my brother… You were all I had… You became independent but… I can only imagine how you felt when I dissolved…_

"_BRUDER!" The small blonde child shouted._

"_Stark sein forever (be strong forever)…" The albino german muttered._

_I lost my power, you were the only one who really cried. Everyone was busy with other wars and shit, but you cried the most… You were my little brother. I raised you by myself, you were… No, you are my only family…_

_**FLASH BACK END (IT'S OKAY TO CRY)**_

"ALL ANY PARENT WANTS IS FOR THEIR KID TO SUCEED! I WANT YOU TO BE STRONG!" Prussia shouted, 1 tear falling down his left cheek.

"Bruder…" Germany (probably becoming hormonal) began crying as well. "It's okay… Ich werde es… Ich halte das Kind (I'll keep it…I'll keep the child…)…"

And so the siblings ended up hugging while crying…

**HOLY CRAP I'M CRYING INSIDE… AND OUTSIDE…**

**But this chapter makes a strong point… Not only must you consider yourself but the people involved, the baby's father, your family, yours and their beliefs… The other facots are money (can you afford the child?), education/work (can you go to school? Can you still work?) and your future (do I want a kid in my future, will my goals make a child a burden?) Of course other than abortion there is adoption… Another thing to consider… I hope an expecting mother reads this… But I doubt any mom likes Hetalia…**

**I could so relate to Prussia because I practically raised my little brother and sister… Prussia is awesome even when sensitive and emotional!**


	4. Considering Everything Else

**I GET THE DAY OFF FROM SCHOOL TOMROOW BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO TO COURT! WOO! So that means I get to write to some of my favorite audiences members! No I mean it, you guys make me feel more confident about my writing! Um… Last chapter I said there'd be body horror but I kinda forgot about it… Mostly because I was listening to the Nordic language version of Once Upon a December… So I'm gonna deliver it here… Expecting mothers please skip this, you'll throw up or be so disgusted you'll go into labor… Even I felt weird writing it…**

**Chapter 3: Angesitchs Alles Andere (Considering Everything Else) Part 1!**

Germany was kept in the hospital room overnight for observation, but couldn't help but think of the promise he made to Prussia, even though he didn't mean it for certain. At the time he was emotional after hearing his brother explain about how he was found and raised. He was hormonal because he was still stuck in a girl's body. A lot of things could've triggered the crying… However, in his gut he still thought about giving the child up…

"I must be asleep." Germany found herself in a black landscape within a dream. "What a weird place…" She looked down at her stomach, it was huge. Suddenly pain shot through her, making her go onto the floor, screaming and crying in pain. However, it wasn't until the blood came out… With a bloody hand… That she felt more fear than any fear she ever felt before.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" She tried to sit up again, the pain too much to bear, the pushing not working, things moving, colliding and breaking on their own. Blood began to stain her clothes and hair (it was a lot of blood), something was coming out and moving at it's own pace.

"Mutti…" A voice said suddenly.

"Nein, this can't be happening." Germany felt a sharp pain go through her stomach, something crawling out and now a voice calling her mom… This couldn't get any worse, could it? WRONG!

"Mutti…Ich werde dich töten (I'm going to kill you)." Something snapped within Germany, something piercing her stomach and spilitting it wide open, making all of her organs fall out, littering the floor. A child came out the evil vortex (ladies… you know what I mean), covered in blood a little girl (she looked like a toddler) looked at her mother/father/person with a sadistic expression.

That's when Germany woke up to find himself still in the hospital. No one was there, Prussia and Italy had gone home, the Italian no doubt pestering Prussia about how she was doing at the hospital, if she was allright, if she was keeping the baby…

Out of panic, she jolted out of bed, ripping the IV out without flinching. She ran to the hallway to find the nearest doctor or nurse. She was histerical, crying her eyes out, still fearing the dream. "Take it out… Take it out…"

She was begging for help, not knowing how she would raise a child after such a dream. "I don't think I can take it." She was escorted back to the hospital room, the doctors discussing her options. Her explaining that she didn't think she could raise a child, crying her eyes out about the pain it would cause and about how she didn't know what to do…

Her options were simple: Keep it, Abort it, or give it up for Adoption.

The doctors explained what the procedure for the abortion would be like, going into detail about it and how it would work, exploring the other options. However, they pointed out something else… It might not even work… These things failed sometimes…

She decided to take the risk while Prussia and Italy were far away.

**Sorry if it's short, but it's one of two parts and I'm throwing up… BLAH!**


	5. Considering Everything Else 2

**Haven't worked on this one in a long time… But Tuesday is Around the World day at my school and I'm going as Fem!GERMANY! WAHOO! My costume's already done! But I can't sew hats for the life of me so I'm wearing my newsboy cap as a substitute…**

**When we last saw Germany she went kind of nuts and had an abortion without Prussia and Italy knowing… Now we see her at home 3 months later and she doesn't know what to expect. Is the baby really gone?**

**Chapter 3.5: ****Angesitchs Alles Andere (Considering Everything Else) PART 2!**

Germany hadn't told anyone about her abortion, Prussia and Italy still believing she was pregnant… She hadn't had any more pregnancy symptoms, but still felt off… In more ways then one…

"Hey West, we're going to schedule a baby shower!" Prussia shouted loudly, putting his knitting supplies away so his brother/sister/person couldn't see the present he was making.

"Why so early?" Germany asked, looking through the fridge for something to eat.

"Well, wouldn't you think it's best to get presents early?"

"It's only been 3 months… I haven't noticed anything either…"

"What are you saying?" Prussia asked, lifting Germany's tank top up to her boobs. "How do you explain your stomach?"

"Huh?" Germany looked down, it looked like she gained weight over night. "How would I know?"

"Seeing you in denial is somewhat cute, but you're pregnant, there's no doubt about it."

"Are you really sure about this shower thing?"

"Well we can at least have an awesome party planned by yours truly!"

"East, I have somewhat of a confession…"

"What's the matter? You don't want a shower?"

"Nein, that's not it but…"

Suddenly Italy walked through the front door. "Hey Germany!"

"Oh, hello Italy." Germany greeted Italy, annoyed and confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I set up the appointment with the doctor so we can find out if we're having a boy or a girl. I wanted to see you Germany, so I brought some things that'd make you happy!" Italy had a bag of what looked like toys… Germany didn't know what to expect.

"How many weeks is this appointment in?"

"It usually takes 18-20 weeks to find out what gender a baby will be, so I set up the appointment 2 months from now. It's been 12 weeks so far!" He said happily. "This is for you Germany, just take it as a present!" Italy nervously gave her the bag, immediately afterward pushing her into her room.

"What the hell?" Germany placed the bag on her bed, taking out all of the items. She was shocked at the result… "Maid dress… Garter belt… A whip? What the hell is Italy thinking? AND HOW DID HE GET THE BALLS TO BUY THIS!?"

Aside from some of the foreign porno DVDs Germany was left confused and somewhat offended. Alone in her room, she was able to think openly and honestly. "So he's still under the assumption I'm pregnant and he gets me these things… Is he saying he wants? No… Italy's not like that…"

Instead of thinking any further, she burst out in rage, going to find Italy. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS?!"

"I ask my big brother Romano and France what you might like so…"

"You asked France?"

"And Japan too…Do you not like it?"

"What did you get him Italy? West seems offended…" Prussia ran off to Germany's room.

"NEIN! GET BACK HERE!"

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Prussia shouted. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, THAT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS?! MEIN SCHWESTER IS PREGNANT!"

"What was going through your head when you got that stuff?" Germany asked, giving Italy a mad and insane look, hormones rushing through her.

"France told me that England is pregnant and every now and again he wants excitement so he gave me those things! Then I asked Japan what you might like and he had some cosplay lying around… He said something about it being popular…"

"I don't care what everyone else thought, what were your intentions?"

"I just figured that you were stressed out and needed something to occupy your time… Since you have so much porn I thought it was a good idea…"

"So you thought you could soften me up so you could do things to me in my sleep and fufill your fantasies?"

"Hey Germany, look what I found!" Prussia pulled out something unmentionable that Italy didn't even know what is the bag. He showed it to the other two, giving them looks of shock.

"What's the meaning of this?" Germany asked angrily.

"I told you I'm sorry…" Italy sighed. "I'll make you a nice dinner to make up for it."

"I need beer…"

"No beer."

"God Damt…"

"Hey West, you said you had a confession?" Prussia asked.

"Ja… I think now might be the best time… Although I'm not sure how you'll react…" They all sat at the kitchen table, Germany nervous as hell and feeling hot even though the house was reasonably cool.

"Is something wrong?" Italy asked. "You're not feeling well?"

"Nein… I don't know how to say it so I'll just say it…" Germany sighed. "I said it before that I'm not comfortable with the idea of being pregnant… When I was in the hospital that one time…"

"Are you allright?" Prussia asked, trying to lift up his brother/sister/person after she put her head down. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing Germany?" Italy asked, fallowing Prussia's example.

"When I was at the hospital I tried getting an abortion… I don't know what to do now… If the child is still there… I don't know what I'll do with myself…"

"Calm down, I can't handle this emotional stuff!" Prussia shouted. "RELAX!" He tried to get his brother to calm down, not wanting to cry in front of anyone else but Germany in private like in the hospital.

"So what will I do with myself if I can't be a good parent down the road? What am I going to do?"

The night was spent crying and consoling a heartbroken Germany…

The next morning, luckily, was a little bit easier…

Germany woke up feeling hung over even though she hadn't drank beer in 3 months. Her head was pounding and she was exhausted. Italy helped her walk over to the couch where she watched the news for 5 minutes before requesting that the TV be turned off.

"I don't know how you're feeling right now, but I'd like to know if you're okay…" Italy said. "I brought you some juice…"

"Danke…" Germany drank the juice like a shot of tequila.

"So, are you okay?"

"Hey Italy… I'm sorry I lied to you for 3 months… I couldn't live with it… I had a nightmare in the hospital where a baby tore me open and killed me… I snapped…"

"It's allright Germany, you were under pressure."

"I don't know how you can be so forgiving… Perhaps that's the reason I hang out with you."

"But you know, I'm still going to be there for you."

"Danke… Hey, I thought about this after last night…" Germany said, Italy tucking her under a blanket after seeing she was shivering. "I think… I think I might just keep this child…"

"Seriously?" Italy's face lit up.

"I can't imagine any of the other countries raising it right… And child birth is only 6 more months away… It gives me enough time to prepare for childbirth…" Germany cringed at the last 2 words… "We certainly can't entrust this child to people like France or…"

"SO YOU'RE KEEPING MY NIECE AFTERALL!?" Prussia scared the crap out of both countries. "That's a relief!"

"Prussia please don't tease her this early in the morning!"

"No, it's not that… I decided that whatever West went with that I would go with it… But I'm glad he's keeping it because I made this…" Prussia took a knitted blanket out of a small shopping bag. A blue blanket with a yellow diamond and a bird in the middle.

"Is that supposed to be a flag?" Italy asked.

Germany observed, finding this present interesting. "It looks nice enough. Is this for-."

"Yeah, I was excited so I made it early. Think it's good?"

"Ja…"

"HEY, I GOT A GREAT IDEA!" Italy shouted. "Vogel is Bird in German right? And there's a bird on that flag! So if we have our bambino why don't we give her a name that means bird?!"

"DON'T NAME MY NIECE OR NEPHEW AFTER A BIRD!" Prussia shouted.

"Vogel Elise…"

"Huh?"

Germany put the gift down. "Simple. The name will be Vogel Elise if it's a girl… And Vogel Engal is it's a boy…"


End file.
